To obtain 3D depth information in image processing, image information may be obtained using a device, such as a structured light, a stereo camera, an infra-red camera, or an infra-red laser, and an image may be three-dimensionally restored to obtain 3D location information in the image.
Meanwhile, there is a method in which a user wears an input glove on his or her hand or attaches a 3D marker to part of his or her body to obtain 3D location information.
A method for constituting a system which has two different fields of view using an image obtained by an infra-red camera and an image obtained from an image reflected from a mirror in a device including a single camera and the mirror to obtain 3D location information is proposed as well as this method.
Meanwhile, there is a need for separate equipment to obtain 3D location information in such methods. Calculation processing for images may be complex, and loads may occur in the processing.